


Reverence

by Meaty_Girth



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Non-Binary Character, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sex, Sexual Content, Shyness, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other, afab bloodhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaty_Girth/pseuds/Meaty_Girth
Summary: Beta read bysoulheartthewolf





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [soulheartthewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf)

Water ran down their body, the clear purity of it becoming tainted with the mix of blood and dirt coating their skin, originating from the most current game that had ended only a few hours before. They had won of course, both of their lovers taking the stage alongside them for the victory photos before the group separated for their individual interviews.

It was the private interviews Bloodhound despised the most, having to answer questions, having to stand beneath the blinding lights as reporters nearly fought one another for a chance to ask probing questions. Not a single interview passed without someone asking what lay beneath their mask. Bloodhound would always ignore the question, but someone had then shouted from the back, asking if  _ anyone _ had ever seen what Bloodhound looked like beneath their gear. The honest answer? No. 

Bloodhound’s head tilted downwards, hands clasped together, fingers running over their bloodied knuckles, tracing the tiny tattoos boldly inked across the flesh. Was it wrong? Was it wrong that they had been dating for nearly a year and they still insisted the lights be off when they slept with either of their boyfriends? Consistently refusing to let Octavio or Elliott see their body?

Sighing softly the hunter ran a hand through their long black hair, working the knots free as they washed the mud and blood from the thick locks, the water running down their muscled body turning a faint brown with the grit and grime of the arena. They could smell the blood, the scent seems to linger in the steam as they quietly wondered exactly  _ why _ they refused to let the two men they loved, the two they  _ trusted, _ see them. Bloodhound knew why. They were afraid. They were afraid that Elliott and Octavio wouldn’t like their body, that they wouldn’t live up to their boyfriends’ expectations of what hid beneath the layers of cloth and leather. Of what they felt whenever they were given the rare opportunity to touch the tracker in the cover of darkness.

Bloodhound sighed softly as they reluctantly shut off the water, stepping out of the shower to begin drying themselves off. They ran the towel over their arms and chest first, taking a moment for their fingers to linger on the scarring on their chest, the only sign that their body had been modified in any way. These scars they were proud of. The hunter could still remember the day they had finally gotten the modification done, how happy and relieved they had been, how they had felt that their body finally fit them. How they had indulged in a bit of celebration by getting their nipples pierced. That had been one of the happiest days of their life.

_ No, _ they thought,  _ The happiest day of my life was the day Elliott and Octavio became part of it. _

The corner of the tracker’s lips quirked upwards at the memory, a laugh struggling to fight it’s way free as they remembered how intimidated Octavio was when they only stared in response to the question of whether or not Bloodhound would go out with him. How Elliott had started stuttering in the way they found so endearing, how the two had looked so excited when they had -very shortly from what they remembered- agreed, but only if they were allowed to choose where the little date would go down.

Shaking their head in amusement, Bloodhound finished drying down their body, running the towel over the scars clawed into their right bicep, the rough tissue standing out almost starkly against their natural, darker tone. 

A tattooist had attempted to cover the scar winding down their left arm like angry vines, and the tracker had to admit that it was a job well done, the ink moving almost  _ with _ the scar, flowing along it as if it were part of the tattoo itself. One would have to look closely to see it, and Bloodhound was glad at least  _ one _ of the scars they disliked was so effortlessly hidden. Not that scars were something they inherently hated. Scars were signs of the battles they had fought and won, of the trials the gods had presented them with and in which they had doubtlessly proven worthy of being their champion. 

Even their tattoos, each minimalistic and simple in design, had their meanings. Symbols and imagery of their tribe’s history, of their gods and people, marked the flesh of their face, fingers and toes, their faith in the gods eternalized in their very skin. Another tattoo that had been meant to conceal inked the flesh of their thigh where a beast they had preyed upon had sunk it’s jaws, tearing chunks of flesh free when it had shaken it’s hunter in it’s wounded fury. Bloodhound had emerged winner in the fight with the monster, but it had left a reminder for their carelessness, and this one wasn’t so easily hidden as the scar winding down their left arm. It was still clearly visible, and was one of the few tokens of battle Bloodhound found themself attempting to conceal. It wasn’t their worst, however, the hunter’s eyes hesitantly being drawn up to the mirror, to the right side of their face where their biggest insecurity stood out. A burn, a burn so large it covered much of the right side of their face and head, the flesh of the scar standing out in stark contrast with the darker skin tone around it, much of the hairline there burnt away, the burn itself seeming to extend with the three laceration scars running across their brow, nose and lips, courtesy of another beast’s talons. This was the one scar they hated the most, hated what it stood for, hated what it reminded them of. The intense green of their left eye was lost to its right twin, the burn having also stolen their eyesight in that eye, leaving it a stark, empty white.

Averting their gaze from their reflection, Bloodhound stood in silence, one hand gripping the edge of the sink, the other gripping the edges of the towel together around their waist. This was something about their body that they made a lot of effort to hide, painstakingly braiding and parting their hair in a very specific way to conceal as much of the scar as they could. They made a habit of tilting their face away from both Octavio and Elliott to prevent them from seeing too much of it, grabbed at exploring hands to keep them from touching. Perhaps they shouldn’t try to hide it any longer… Perhaps…

A loud fit of laughter reached their ears, barely muffled even with the door standing between bathroom and bedroom, the laughing fit clearly belonging to Octavio, the daredevil sounding almost gleeful as he breathlessly rambled something. Elliott seemingly answered though Bloodhound couldn’t pick up what was said, the sound of their lovers’ happiness drawing a brief smile to their lips though it faded quickly upon looking at themself in the mirror again. 

Almost as if through habit, Bloodhound reached up, fingers hesitating briefly before touching the glossy strands. But it was only a moment, the hesitation passing into resolve as the legend ran their fingers through the dark strands, pulling their hair over before beginning to braid it together, fingers working quickly and deftly as if by memory.

A knock at the door caused them to jump, Bloodhound having not heard anyone approach. “Yes?” They questioned after a brief pause, the tracker’s brow furrowing as their concentration was broken.

“Hey love, you ok?” Elliott’s voice sounded slightly muffled from the other side of the door. “You been in there a while.”

Bloodhound’s heart warmed at the concern they could hear in the trickster’s voice, the hunter beginning to braid again as they smiled to themself. “I am fine,  _ elskan _ . I’ll be out in a moment.”

“Yeah take your - _ unf _ \- time!” Elliott answered, sounding distracted as Octavio’s giggling reached the oldest legend then, Bloodhound laughing silently to themself. “Do not worry, Elliott. I’ll only be a moment longer. We both know Octavio lacks patience, however.” They pointed out, the daredevil snorting loudly in response. “You know I wouldn’t deny that,  _ amigo, _ ” Octavio spoke up, Elliott making another little noise of surprise in the brief pause, “especially when I got an ass this nice right in front of me.”

There was a bit of shuffling as Elliott seemingly tried to speak up, “y-yeah ok, Hound. Geez, Tavi!” The trickster grumbled, the complaint tainted with enjoyment.

Bloodhound smiled even more widely to themself as the two outside the door noisily moved away, the sounds becoming a little quieter the further they got from the door. This finally allowed them to once again focus on styling their hair. It only took a few minutes, though tonight the process felt much longer. Mostly because the hunter found themself lingering on thoughts about showing their body to their lovers. How would they react? What would they think when they saw the scars, the tattoos? None of them were strangers to scars or battle wounds, they all had their fair share, though Bloodhound was unparalleled in that department… But what would their lovers think of their… imperfections? To the very things they themself were ashamed of when it came to their own body?

Sighing, Bloodhound regarded themself in the mirror for several moments, unwrapping from the towel to take it all in. The tattoos, the scars, their dick resting atop their folds… All of it. Perhaps they should try? They should let them see? But the fear of what would happen if the two people that meant most to them didn’t like their body… Bloodhound admittedly didn’t want to know what life would be like without either of the men they loved by their side. They weren’t sure they would ever get over being rejected. Perhaps if, no. No, Bloodhound refused to think anymore of it, the hunter wrapping the towel around their waist as tightly as they could, tucking the corner in to ensure it wouldn’t come loose too easily before opening the door.

Elliott laid in the bed on his back, one arm comfortably tucked back behind his head, clad only in his boxers. Octavio was similarly lacking any real amount of clothing from where he was half draped over the trickster, their chests together, the daredevil kissing the older legend deeply, Mirage’s free arm wrapped around the smaller man’s back, holding him close as they kissed. The sight alone took Bloodhound’s breath away, the tracker watching wide-eyed for several moments before Octavio finally pulled away, teeth briefly catching Elliott’s lower lip as he did so, the holographic trickster moaning softly before his gaze flickered up to meet Bloodhound’s.

Brown eyes widened, lips parting as Elliott seemingly searched for something to say, though no words seemed to come as he all but stared. Octavio looked confused when he turned towards Bloodhound, though he stilled upon seeing his oldest lover standing in the bathroom doorway clad in only a towel.

“F-fucking... wow...”

Elliott seemed to find his words first, sitting up so quickly Octavio nearly lost his own balance, the youngest of the three staring at Bloodhound with wide eyes, though his gaze held none of the reproach or disgust they had feared. Instead he looked... Awed?

Bloodhound averted their gaze from him, sharp teeth catching their lower lip as they briefly considered retreating back into the bathroom. No, they refused to back down now, the tracker forcing themself to stay, to move towards the bed and climb up over Elliott. They did so slowly, their core tight with nervousness as two sets of eyes tracked their every movement.

Settling their hips over Elliott’s waist, Bloodhound’s shaking hands found purchase on the trickster’s chest, resting briefly before running up over the warm skin to stop at the younger’s shoulders. “I thought it time that you both saw me…” Bloodhound murmured, voice quiet with nervousness, insecurity bubbling up in them as the silence seemed to stretch on. Neither of their lovers were ever this quiet, and it made them fear that perhaps they shouldn’t have shown their body. 

“ _ Eres perfecto, _ ” Octavio spoke, voice low as Bloodhound titled their head to look down at him, the soft brown of the daredevil’s gaze warming them. There was so much emotion in the youngest’s eyes: affection, warmth, love, awe… It was overwhelming, reassuring.

Octavio seemed to notice them staring, blinking several times before a smile spread out across his face. “I said you are perfect,” he repeated, Bloodhound smiling even wider though a touch of shyness had them glancing away. They had known what he had said, but hearing it again made their heart soar.

“C-can I please touch you?” Elliott spoke up now, stumbling over his words as Bloodhound turned their attention back down onto him, the trickster’s breath hitching as the hunter’s fingers wove their way into his hair, tightening to pull his head back slightly as they leaned in for a kiss. Their lips brushed the younger’s, Elliott shivering when sharp teeth caught his lower lip much like Octavio’s had done moments before. “Please... Touch me.” Bloodhound whispered, tone almost pleading as they captured his lips in their own. They kissed him deeply as Octavio scooted closer, squeezing in close to their sides to hide his face in the curve of Bloodhound’s throat, the hunter gasping softly as teeth and lips teased the sensitive flesh there. Elliott’s hands came to rest on their sides, right above the towel still wrapped so tightly around their waist, thumbs caressing the warm skin almost reverently. They kissed Elliott harder then, moaning as their lover’s hands ran up their back, exploring every inch of their body as Octavio sucked along their throat and shoulders, teeth occasionally teasing, tongue soothing as they were marked. 

“Oh f-fuck, Hound,” Elliott stammered out when he pulled away from the kiss, both of them breathing a little more heavily as one of the trickster’s arms wound it’s way around Bloodhound’s back, pulling their lower bodies more tightly together, the younger grinding up against them as his free hand groped at their ass through the towel. A moan spilled from their lips, their back arching at the touch, Octavio taking the chance to move down their throat and chest to latch onto one of their nipples, sucking and teasing the bud with the occasional graze of his teeth catching the piercing. “ _Skíta_ ,” Bloodhound swore as the pleasurable sensation sent a shock of excitement down their back, their hands moving to grab at Octavio, fingers curling into his hair as they held him in place. “T-tav,” they whimpered, Mirage sitting up a little more so they were face to face, the trickster leaning in to kiss them again, moaning against their lips as they whined with pleasure.

“I’ve waited for this for so long,” Elliott gasped out when they pulled away a second time, sweetly kissing the corner of their mouth before moving to their neck, nipping while Bloodhound tried to focus on all the sensations at once. The damp warmth of Elliott’s mouth at their neck, Octavio as he ran his tongue over their aching nipple, so sensitive from the continued onslaught that they found themself whimpering in pleasure at the littlest touch, back arching as they chased the sensation.

“ _ Te ves tan bien _ ,” Octavio murmured against them, pulling away with a final suck as he moved to taste it’s neglected twin, deft fingers taking over where he had left off. “So beautiful, Hound,” the daredevil moaned out as his older lover retained their grip in both he and Elliott’s hair, Bloodhound’s hips bucking slightly when the daredevil nipped hard enough to make them curse. “ _ Hóru sonur _ _! _ ” The tracker growled, giving Octavio’s dark locks a rough jerk in retaliation, the action earning them a wonderful little gasp. They repeated the action, Octavio shuddering as a moan fell from his lips, Bloodhound pulling him back so they could kiss him, the daredevil tilting his head back to deepen it. They were so focused on his taste, every little sound they could wring from him as they wrapped their arms around him and pulled him in closer, one hand slipping down his boxers to take him in their hand. So focused on making they little runner moan that they were caught off guard when Mirage suddenly made himself known, the trickster’s tongue flicking out across their chest over an oversensitive nipple, lighting a fire across their flesh as Bloodhound gasped, Octavio taking the opportunity to slip his tongue between their lips, hands cupping their face to hold them close as they whimpered and moaned, Elliott’s mouth on their body both too much and not enough.

“ _ S- _ _ Skíta, _ ” Bloodhound gasped out as they pulled away from Octavio, casting Elliott a little glare. The trickster didn’t look the least bit sorry as he smiled up at them, brown eyes warm and shamefully innocent. “Sorry babe, you’re just the picture of perf-perfa- you’re just gorgeous.”

“Can’t help it,  _ mi amado, _ ” Octavio spoke up now, pressing against Bloodhound from behind, straddling Elliott’s waist as his arms wrapped around the tracker, chin resting on their shoulder as he nuzzled into the side of their neck. “ _ Dejame follarte, _ ” he whispered into their ear, Bloodhound shuddering as Elliott’s hands ran up their thigh, inching beneath the towel. “Let us make you feel good, Houndie,” the trickster nearly pleaded.

“I want you both.” Bloodhound gasped when lithe fingers pinched at their nipples and toyed with the piercings, Octavio thoughtfully humming as he ground against their back. They could feel his cock through the thin cloth of his boxers, the tracker leaning forward slightly to tilt their ass towards him as their hands moved to work the towel loose.

Hands closed over their own, Bloodhound’s gaze turning down to Elliott even as Octavio whined in his impatience.

“Only if you’re sure.”

Bloodhound was silent for a moment, taking in Octavio pressing almost needly against their back, fingers teasing their nipples to the point they were dripping all over Elliott; the latter’s hard cock straining through the boxers against their thigh; and their own desperate need. They were sure. They wanted to be bare to them. To show them every inch of their body, to have those wonderful lips and mouths touching all of them.

“I’m sure.” Bloodhound finally answered, Elliott’s hands going from restrictive to eagerly helping them work the towel loose. It was barely free of their body before one of Octavio’s hands slipped down between their thighs.

A little gasp escaped Bloodhound’s lips as Octavio stroked them, Elliott watching their face with wide eyed awe. The trickster watched them bite their lower lip, brow furrowed as their face screwed up with pleasure. It was adorable, perfect.

“T-tav,” Bloodhound moaned out even as a finger of Octavio’s free hand slipped up into their clenching heat. “F-fuck.”

Hands ran over their chest and belly before coming to a stop atop their hips, Bloodhound shivering in pleasure before reaching down to tug at the band of Elliott’s boxers. “Let me-” the hunter gasped in surprise when a second finger wiggled in alongside the first, Octavio curling them to press right against that sweet spot deep inside.

Biting their lower lip, Bloodhound worked Elliott’s cock free of his boxers, pulling their lover’s underwear down as much as was possible with both Octavio and themself straddling his waist. Elliott moaned when they took a firm grip of his dick, Bloodhound huffing in amusement to find the trickster already hard. “Octavio knows how to - _ ah _ \- get you ready, hm?” 

Elliott whined in complaint, head falling back against the pillows even as his grip on Bloodhound’s waist tightened. “You guys do this to me cuz you’re so hot and ador-ader- fucking cute.” 

A laugh was exhaled against the back of Bloodhound’s neck, goosebumps running along their skin as Octavio moved to insert a third finger into their needy depths. “As if you were any better,  _ amigo, _ ” the speed demon answered in what could only be described as chastising tone, “walking around with that ass of yours.”

Bloodhound gasped in pleasure when Octavio gave a specially rough thrust of his fingers, wiggling the digits to drag another moan free of their lips before making a noise of approval. “You and Hound both.” The daredevil added after a moment, Bloodhound easily able to pick up on the smug smirk in his tone. 

“Sometimes I think about tying you up,” Octavio continued after a pause, Bloodhound looking down at Elliott, the trickster squirming in pleasure from both what his lovers were saying and doing to his body. Bloodhound themself could feel heat settling in their belly as they tried to push down into the daredevil’s fingers. “I think about you lying there unable to move, and then I think about teasing you for hours until you can only beg for me to fuck you.”

“But y-you don’t have patience for that.” Elliott stammered out, groaning when Bloodhound gave his cock a firm squeeze, thumb circling the tip to spread around the precum beading there.

“Oooh but I can be full of surprises,  _ chulo. _ ”

“Tav,” Bloodhound whined in complaint when the speedster’s fingers slipped free, their walls clenching in need. “Tavi,  _ please _ .”

Octane hummed softly, squeezing in even closer behind them, their bodies pressed flush against each other, hot flesh pressing against their back even as the daredevil showered their shoulders in kisses. He was impatient, they could tell, with the way he squirmed against their back, cock painting wet trails across their skin.

“Please, I… I want you both.”

The words had an instantaneous effect on Elliott and Octavio, the former staring up at them wide-eyed, mouth forming a little ‘o’ while the latter stilled against their back, lips pressed to a shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Octavio questioned then, Elliott seeming to recover from his bewilderment as he searched for a response. “H-Hound,”

Bloodhound snorted a laugh as they gave Elliott’s cock a firm pull, the action dragging a needy moan from somewhere deep inside the trickster. 

“Please, I need you. Both of you.” The tracker pleaded quietly, a little moan spilling from their lips when Octavio thrust against them.

Gentle fingers reached up to cup their face, Bloodhound looking down at Elliott, a little smile tilting the corners of his mouth upwards as he met their gaze. “You sure?”

Bloodhound nodded, reaching behind themself to stroke Octavio, the daredevil whining softly at their touch. “I want you both.” They repeated.

“Since I’m so impatient,” Octavio hummed against their ear, one hand splaying across their chest as he leaned against their back, pushing them forwards slightly. “Me first.”

Bloodhound moaned softly when the tip of Octavio’s cock slipped between their folds, the daredevil circling their eager opening for a few moments before pressing into them, the first few inches sliding in with ease. The tracker’s hands came to rest on Elliott’s chest, the oldest legend shivering with pleasure as Octavio rocked into them inch by inch until about halfway. It was at this moment the runner gave a single, sharp thrust of his hips, hilting himself within Bloodhound’s aching depths.

“F-fuck that’s hot.” Elliott stammered out, hands moving to cup either side of Bloodhound’s face to pull them down into a kiss, the hunter moaning against his lips as Octavio set a deliciously quick pace.

Eyes shutting, Bloodhound lay atop Elliott, clinging to him as they were so roughly taken from behind. It felt so good, Octavio never being one for patience or teasing his partners for long periods of time, and the oldest legend was grateful for it.

“E-Elliott,” the tracker whined, pressing back into Octavio as the daredevil panted hotly against their shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around them as little sounds of pleasure escaped him. 

Elliott was watching them intently, that fact alone enough to make heat run through their body, that brown gaze tracking every movement, witnessing the way they bit their lip and writhed with pleasure. A cute blush dusted the trickster’s face as his hands ran down their neck and shoulders, thumbs teasing their nipple piercings briefly. A little hiss escaped Bloodhound at the contact as they arched their back into the touch. Finally, Elliott’s hand dipped between their thighs, fingers teasing while Bloodhound attempted to focus on all the different sensations at once.

“God you’re so fucking beautiful,” the holographic trickster murmured, tugging Bloodhound down over himself so they lay chest to chest, a little kiss placed to their brow even as his hands ran down their back, pausing to grope their ass for a moment before moving to slip a finger into their warmth alongside Octavio.

Gasping at the sensation, Bloodhound squirmed a little even as the daredevil slowed his pace against their back, Octavio moving to take a firm grip of Elliott, jerking him in time to his slowed pace.

“Oh fuck, Tav,” Elliott groaned, reaching out to grab a handful of short dark hair to pull the younger closer.

“You like it.” Octavio murmured, voice close to Bloodhound’s ear as his pace slowed even further, the hunter huffing a silent complaint as Elliott distracted their youngest lover with a kiss. It was deep and passionate, both men moaning in pleasure even as Bloodhound squirmed between them, Elliott pushing another finger into them as they shivered with excitement.

Bloodhound moved to press their face into the curve of Elliott’s neck, kissing and nipping as they attempted to distract themself from the uncomfortable stretch. They needn’t have worried as Octavio pulled away from the kiss and began to thrust again with renewed vigor, Bloodhound cursing under their breath as they reached behind them to grab at Elliott’s wrist. “Please,  _ elskan _ ,” they whined, squirming needily even as Octavio thrust hard against that perfect spot deep inside. “ _ Helvíti! _ ” They swore, back arching.

“God you’re so gorgeous, babe.” Elliott hummed as he reached out to slap at Octavio’s waist. “Slow down a bit,” he ordered though it sounded more pleading than anything else as he tested Bloodhound’s tightness with another finger, watching their face for any sign of pain as he pressed it into them.

Gods they felt so full and it wasn’t even what they wanted yet! Bloodhound trembled needily, little gasps and sounds of pleasure spilling from their lips. There was so much sensation it was hard to focus on it all: Elliott’s hand holding their hip in place, thumbs affectionately stroking little circles into their skin; his fingers wriggling and thrusting in their depths alongside Octavio’s dick; the daredevil’s free arm wrapped around them, fingers tugging at the piercing to solicit another little moan from them. It was so much but not enough at the same time, the legend so desperately wanting more. 

“Elliott,  _ please _ ,” Bloodhound pleaded almost desperately, their right hand joining Octavio’s to tease the trickster, to line him up with their aching sex. They used their hold on Elliott’s wrist to pull his hand away, the tracker biting back a needy sound as those wonderful fingers left them. 

“F-fuck,” Elliott stammered as he watched Bloodhound ease themself back as much as they could, the tip of his throbbing member slipping in alongside Octavio’s. The hunter paused briefly, holding him in place as they rocked back into it, the first inch popping inside dragging a moan from the three lovers, Octavio swearing and giving a little thrust that had Bloodhound crying out in pleasure. Elliott didn’t move, his body tensed up as if afraid they were hurting, the hunter reaching out to run a hand through his hair as they got about halfway down, their free hand moving to encircle his throat.

“Please, Elliott,” Bloodhound whined softly as they leaned in close to nip at his lips. “ _ Fuck me _ .”

The trickster seemed to come out of his entrancement, warm hands moving to take a hold of his lover’s hips as he gave a sharp little thrust, Octavio shuddering behind Bloodhound at the feeling as he set up his own usual pace: fast and hard, pausing on each inward thrust to grind against them, Elliott falling into his own rhythm that was somewhat slower, though only slightly.

Bloodhound found themself clinging to Elliott, unable to hold back the sounds of pleasure as they were taken between their lovers, the burn of the stretch long gone as pleasure took over. The three became lost in one another, Bloodhound barely picking up the soft babbling of Elliott beneath them, mumbling nonsense as his hands mapped out their body, hips bucking up against them. Octavio had long since lapsed back into his native language, whispering sweet nothings into the side of their neck as his pace steadily increased until their eyes were rolling back with the relentless pressure.

“Oh f-f-fuck.”

“You’re so beautiful baby.”

The words weren’t completely lost in Bloodhound’s hazy pleasure, nor the way Elliott’s hand ran over the horrible bite scar marring the flesh of their thigh with almost gentle reverence.

“ _ Eres tan jodidamente hermosa _ ,” Octavio murmured between placing gentle kisses along their neck.

Bloodhound writhed as warm heat coiled tighter and tighter in their belly, winding so tightly until they felt they might burst. “P-please, E-El, Tav…” They gasped from a specially hard thrust from the daredevil, Octavio thrusting faster as he moaned with pleasure at the way their walls clenched around him. “Please I - _ ah!- _ I need to cum!”

A shudder passed through Elliott, the trickster roughly groping their ass as he more insistently bucked up into them. “Shit, Hound,” he grunted, face a picture of total ecstasy. He moved as if to try and pull out of them, but stopped when the tracker grabbed at his face, roughly kissing him as they poured all of their need into it. “Come in me, please,” they begged almost desperately, sitting up a little as they attempted to take over the pace, Elliott lying back against the pillows, hands exploring their body.

Octavio seemed to lose patience then, ruining any plans they had of attempting to ride the two, the daredevil giving a rough, experimental thrust. When there was no sound or sign of pain or discomfort, Bloodhound instead moaning in what was very clearly enjoyment, Octavio took that as encouragement to continue, setting a pace only he seemed capable of reaching.

Caught between their need for release and intense pleasure, Bloodhound found themself dissolving between their lovers, sweat glistening on their bodies as the coiling heat within them finally snapped, pushing them over the edge.

Bloodhound cried out when they came, a full body shudder passing through them as waves of pleasure washed over them. They clenched down on the cocks thrusting within them, nails digging into Elliott’s sides as they bit his shoulder to muffle their mewls of pleasure.

It only took a few moments longer for Elliott and Octavio to follow them, the latter’s hands gripping their hips in an almost too-tight grip, teeth sinking into their shoulder though not hard enough to break the skin. 

They lay there, Bloodhound nestled between their lovers, warmth pulsating through them as warm cum trickled out of them to smear across both Elliott and Octavio’s waists. It wasn’t a totally unpleasant feeling, slightly irritating maybe, but for now the oldest legend found themself shutting their eyes with a loud sigh of contentment, ear pressed to Elliott’s chest.

The holographics trickster made a surprised sound, the corners of Bloodhound’s lips lifting in a smile as they turned their head to look up at the younger. Octavio’s weight pressed more firmly over their back as he kissed Elliott, the trickster’s eyes wide and hazy with pleasure as he tilted his head back into the pillows, deepening it. Bloodhound’s hand ran up the muscled skin of Elliott’s chest to rest against his throat. They tightened their grip if only slightly, but it was enough to lure a squeak of excitement from him.

Reaching up, Elliott pushed Octavio’s face away with a little snort. “Fuck. That was hot.” He said, voice quiet as his hand moved to rest upon their face. Out of habit, Bloodhound went to turn their face away, Elliott’s brow furrowing as his fingers took a gentle -but also firm- hold on their chin, turning them back towards him. “You’re so perfect. All of you,” he paused to cup the burned side of their face, thumb resting on their lips as he regarded them with a look so full of love and affection that they felt so safe and happy. Elliott’s free hand rest on their thigh, fingers lightly tracing along the edges of the maul scar. “I love you.”

Bloodhound felt their lower lip quiver slightly as they fought the emotions they felt bubbling up inside. They leaned in close, placing a kiss first to the tip of his nose, then his lips. “I love you both,” they whispered softly as Octavio nuzzled his face into the side of their neck, a soft sigh of satisfaction leaving the speedster.

“You good?” Elliott questioned, reaching over Bloodhound to flick the daredevil’s forehead, Octavio giving a little glare before sticking his tongue out, the silver stud piercing it briefly catching the light. “Better than you,  _ compadre _ .”

Rolling their eyes, Bloodhound shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position, Elliott’s hands running up their sides as he directed them with a sweet smile. “Want me to carry you to the bathroom so we can clean you up?”

“I’d rather stay here for a while.” Bloodhound answered with a smile, fingers tracing nonsense into his sides, the hunter chuckling when the soft touch drew a shudder out of him. 

“Don’t do that unless you want to go again,  _ mi amor _ .” Octavio murmured, catching the shell of their ear in his teeth, it being their turn to shiver with excitement. “Maybe I do,” they answered, tone lowering to a sultry purr, Octavio’s eyes widening slightly as he opened his mouth to answer, Elliott quickly interrupting. “Not this time.”

Octavio rolled his eyes, snorting softly as he rested his chin on their shoulder, Elliott moving to place a kiss to his lips then Bloodhound’s brow, arms wrapping around them both.

Enveloped in warmth, Bloodhound smiled against Elliott’s chest, lips pressing a kiss here and there as they allowed sleep to pull them towards its embrace. They felt safe and sound between their lovers, Octavio nuzzling into their shoulder while Elliott simply held them.

Here was acceptance. Here was safe.

Here was home.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first threesome fic, so I apologize if it's not great. I tried my best to focus on sensation/dialogue for all three characters. Elliott might be a little quiet again, but that's because he's so star struck by Bloodhound. :P
> 
> I hope it's good enough, and worth a read. :)


End file.
